This proposal seeks to renew the Oklahoma Center for American Indian Diabetes and Health Disparities locally known as the American Indian Diabetes Prevention Center (AIDPC). The local name serves to emphasize the focus on prevention, be consistent with its administrative home in the College of Public Health, and differentiate it from an